Follow the evidence
by Dawn4
Summary: A new CSI comes to work at the same time a new serial killer shows up.
1. The new guy

Follow the evidence Chapter 1: The new guy  
  
  
  
A/N: I finally got the new story posted!! A new chapter for each of my other stories should be up within the next twenty-four hours.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked up as Greg entered Grissom's office. The boss had called a brief meeting at the beginning of their shift but Greg had to finish up a test before he could join them. The entire nightshift was already there, including a face Greg did not recognize. He looked at his friends questioningly but received only confused looks in return.  
  
"Team, this is Jordan Bryce Macintosh," Grissom motioned to the only unfamiliar face in the room. "He's a CSI level two and is the newest member of our nightshift team. He's told me that we can call him JB if you'd like but Jordan is just fine too. Jordan, this is your new team. This is Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, and Nick Stokes. They're the other investigators beside yourself and I. Greg Sanders, here, is our lab tech for the night crew. If you have any evidence to be processed he's the guy to go to. Doc Robbins is out coroner. He'll tell you how your victim's died and why. Jim Brass is the police captain. He'll be at every scene before we are and briefs us before we enter the crime scene. Is there anything else you need to know?"  
  
"I don't think so," Jordan replied as Brass left for one of the crime scenes. He looked around at the faces of his new teammates. The closest person to his age looked to be Greg, the lab tech. Jordan figured Greg was a year or two younger than he was. Jordan. At twenty-nine, had just transferred from New York City and was hoping to make a new start here in Nevada. He had dark brown, almost black, hair that he wore in a buzz cut and piercing green eyes, the kind that could make anyone think he knew exactly what they were thinking.  
  
"All right then," Grissom got to his feet and the rest followed his example. "Jordan and Sara, you're with me on a 419 in the Hotel Royale. Nick, Warrick, Catherine, you're on the 420A found at the amusement park. Brass will meet you there. Greg, Doc Robbins, we'll be back with some dead bodies and evidence for you soon. Until then relax or finish whatever you were doing before this meeting."  
  
  
  
"Vic's name is Carmen Waters," Grissom told his two CSI's. Brass had briefed him before the meeting so he was able to pass on the information to Jordan and Sara. "She was found by the cleaning lady when she came in with fresh towels. Said that she smelt something funny coming from the bedroom area so she went in to clean it. She found the victim on the floor, obviously dead, but called the ambulance anyway, along with the police. The vic was stabbed several times in the stomach and chest area and once across her throat. Doc Robbins will be able to tell us which wound killed her but for now let's look for the evidence."  
  
Jordan smiled as he looked around for clues. He knew he was going to enjoy working here. And Sara Sidle, well that was an added bonus. He hoped she wasn't taken but knew it was a good possibility that she was. Probably by Nick, or even Greg. But if she wasn't then he would make his move.  
  
  
  
A/N: Do you guys want Sara paired with someone and if so who? Nick, Grissom, Greg, Warrick, or Jordan? 


	2. Murder by numbers

Follow the evidence Chapter 2: Murder by numbers  
  
  
  
A/N: Watching the sunrise in the middle of November is not fun or warm! If you want to watch the sun rise do it in the summer. Anyway here's the next chapter. Give me one more English class and Warrick's past will be posted. By the way, the chapters for this story are all movie titles.  
  
  
  
"What do you guys have for me?" Greg asked as Jordan and Sara walked into his lab. The amusement park case turned out to be a catfight gone wrong and the girl confessed before the team her evidence. All they brought bought was a sample of the blood they found on the suspect's shirt to make sure it matched the victim's blood. It did.  
  
"Nothing at all Greggo," Sara sighed and leaned against the table. He could see the lines of frustration on her face and knew she was on the verge of becoming emotionally involved with yet another case. "Whoever the murderer is, they wiped the place clean. It reminds me of the strip strangler case last year. I'm going to look in the database to see if another case like this happened within the past few years."  
  
"Is she always like this?" Jordan asked the lab tech as they watched Sara practically run out of the room. He winced when Greg nodded and felt immediate sympathy for his co-worker. "So this is the lab. I was beginning to wonder where it was. In all the commotion with the cases I guess everyone forgot to show me around."  
  
"Well, since you guys didn't find any evidence I now have some spare time," Greg stood up and grinned at the new CSI. "I guess this is a good place to start. This is the DNA lab. Blood, hairs, ect, come here to be processed. Follow me and I'll show you the most important room in the building, the break room. This room becomes our lifeline when we're working overtime as it has the coffee, soda, and anything else that has caffeine."  
  
"Sounds likes university deja-vu," Jordan joked and got a laugh out of Greg. The tour was soon forgotten as they found they had plenty of things in common, like they both loved hard rock music, both had crushes on Sara, and both drank the same brand of coffee. They were talking and laughing about a story Jordan had just told Greg when the others entered the break room.  
  
"We've got four more DB's," Grissom's voice was strained and his expression tight. "Same MO as the vic at the Hotel Royale. Jordan and Warrick, you guys take the two 419's at 517 Valler Drive. Sara and Nick, you've got the 419 found at the university, room 435 in the Lannor dorm. Cath, you're with me on the 419 found at 764 Young Street. Greg, you go with Warrick and Jordan, as they have two victims and will need help gathering evidence, if this person left any behind this time. You can process any evidence found when you get back, though I'm not sure there will be any evidence found. But don't get lazy. This guy has to mess up eventually and I don't want another victim dead because we figured we wouldn't find anything."  
  
The team broke off in the three groups and left in three cars, all heading in complete different directions. They hoped they would find a clue to the identity of the killer before he struck again.  
  
  
  
A/N: There'll be more relationship in the next chapter. Sara paired with Nick was the most popular but look for twist and turns to please everyone's wished. Hopefully. 


	3. Boys and girls

Follow the evidence Chapter 3: Boys and girls  
  
  
  
***Valler Drive***  
  
"Vic one is Marcy Peterson," Brass said as Warrick, Jordan, and to his surprise, Greg approached him. "She was stabbed several times in the chest and stomach area and once across her throat. Vic two is Darcy Peterson, Marcy's twin sister. She was murdered the same way as her twin. Their mother found both girls when she came home after some festival. The girls had stayed home because they were running a fever. They were twenty- seven."  
  
Warrick immediately looked over at Greg, as the twins were his age. He knew it always got to him when the vic was his age so he vowed to keep an eye on the young lab tech. He went to Marcy's room and sent Greg and Jordan to look for evidence in Darcy's room.  
  
"Do you come out to crime scenes often?" Jordan asked when he seen the colour drain from Greg's face. He knew Greg wasn't fond of blood, the younger man had told him so only moments before, but they had a job to do. "Are you going to be all right? You look really pale."  
  
"I knew her," Greg gasped, not taking his eyes off of Darcy's dead, bloodied body as Jordan gently pulled him from the room. He drew Greg outside, so the young man could get some fresh air and explained what had happened to Brass.  
  
***Lannor dorms***  
  
"Vic is Katelyn Masters, a twenty-three-year-old law student," Kevin Handerly, Brass' assistant, told them. "Stab wounds to her chest and stomach area, along with the one across her throat. Good luck with the evidence. I heard this guy knows what he's doing."  
  
"Let's get to work," Nick smiled and let Sara enter the room first. Every time he worked on a case he fell a little more in love with her. It was beginning to drive him crazy. Instead of keeping his mind on the crime scene, where it belonged, he found it often drifting over to Sara and ways to ask her out.  
  
"It looks exactly like the first scene," Sara sighed in frustration. She hated the fact that there was so little they could do. All they could do was wait for this guy to mess up and that meant more people would die before they could catch this guy. "Find anything yet?"  
  
"Nothing yet," Nick was beginning to feel as frustrated as Sara. He also hated not finding evidence but he was also trying to keep his co-worker off his mind. There was only one way he could think of that might work. "Sara, do you want to get breakfast with me after work? We can go anywhere you'd like."  
  
"All right," Sara agreed as she let the coroner take the body away. "Can we go to Smitty's? I love their pancakes!"  
  
***Young Street***  
  
"Cath, you find anything?" Grissom asked, his voice betraying his frustration. Their vic's name was Lyza Connor and she was twenty-six years old. She, just like the other cases, had been stabbed in the chest and stomach and slit across the throat. There was no sign of struggle so either the girls had been drugged or it was someone they knew. It was also obvious that Lyza had been dead for at least a day. They needed to get all the bodies to Doc Robbins and see if he could give them a timeline. 


	4. Clueless

Follow the evidence Chapter 4: Clueless  
  
A/N: It's finally working so I can post the chapters I've written. Sara's best time should be up shortly. The next chapter of this story will have a bit more action.  
  
***Valler Drive***  
  
"How do you know the victim?" Brass asked Greg. Jordan had insisted the Greg wait in the Tahoe while he went back in to process the scene. Brass had told the new CSI that he'd keep an eye on the young lab tech, as he needed to question him about the twin's enemies. "And why didn't you know who she was when I said her name?"  
  
"She was once in the same foster home as I was," Greg looked up as Warrick got in the Tahoe with them. Both men looked surprised to hear that Greg had been in foster care. "She left before I did, thankfully, and that was the last I saw of her. I guess her real family found her or she took their last name or something. I only spent about a month and a half with her and that was when we were both fifteen."  
  
"Why do you say that thankfully she left before you?" Warrick glanced at Brass before turning his gaze back on Greg. He could see Greg's reluctance to reveal that bit of his past but, as it might have significance to the case, he was going to push for it. Warrick gave Brass a look and the police captain quickly excused himself to go help Jordan process the scene. They both knew Greg would more likely open up if only Warrick was present.  
  
"You really want to know?" Greg's eyes were vacant, void of emotion as the met Warrick's concerned one. "Well then, where do I begin?"  
  
***Lannor Dorms***  
  
"So much for Grissom's theory of the murderer always leaving a piece of himself behind," Nick sighed as he ripped off his rubber gloves. He and Sara hadn't found anything, not even a few fibers, at their crime scene. Whoever the murderer was, he sure knew how to clean up and not leave a trace of himself behind. "You want to drive back or should I?"  
  
"You drive," Sara replied, her voice tense. She was so frustrated with herself for not finding any evidence and would feel guilty the next time this guy or girl killed again. "If I drive I doubt we'll get back to the lab alive. You know how I get when I'm frustrated."  
  
"In that case I'll just have to drive you home," Nick grinned to himself at the thought of getting to spend even more time with Sara. "And since your car will be in the parking lot all night I'll have to pick you up tomorrow too. Can't have you driving into a wall or a tree, now can we?"  
  
"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Sara told him and pretended not to see the grin of excitement that broke out across Nick's face. "But first you have to get us back to the lab without crashing."  
  
"I think I can do that."  
  
***Young Street***  
  
Catherine watched her boss with growing interest. She never seen him get so flustered on a case, not even the Paul Millander case shook him. She was starting to get worried about him but knew better than to call him on it. He'd deny it.  
  
"Nothing," Grissom grumbles as he and Catherine watched the coroner take the body away. Just like Nick and Sara, they'd found no evidence other than the body at their scene. "Let's get back to the lab so we can compare notes with the others. I'll drive."  
  
Catherine got in the Tahoe without saying a word. She didn't want to get on Grissom's bad side, especially when they were working the same crime scene. 


	5. Bring it on

Follow the evidence Chapter 5: Bring it on  
  
  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in a while. My computer crashed as I was about to upload the next chapter of this story and I just now got back on. This computer is very crappy!!!!  
  
***Valler Drive***  
  
"You all right Greg?" Warrick asked as the younger man just sat in the Tahoe without moving. He could tell whatever Greg was remembering wasn't pleasant and was obviously something he would rather forget. 'Maybe I should wait and let Nicky or Gris talk to him. He'd probably feel more comfortable talking to them,' Warrick thought.  
  
"I'm fine," Greg spoke softly, like he was scared of something. He nearly jumped out of his seat when Jordan got in the car and slammed the door. Greg was thankful for the momentary distraction. "Hey JB. Did you find anything in the room? Oh, and did you Warrick?"  
  
"It was clean," Jordan told him and Warrick nodded to indicate that his room had been clean also. "There wasn't even a fiber or a hair. Whoever this person is, they definitely know how to cover their tracks. The victim didn't even put up a struggle."  
  
"Drugged?" Warrick started the car and drove off in the direction of the lab. He kept glancing over at Greg and made a mental note to tell Nick or Grissom to talk to him. "I guess we'll see if Doc Robbins can figure out how the victims were drugged, providing that they were. I'd say that's probably why there's never a struggle."  
  
***CSI Lab***  
  
"How's Doc Robbins coming along with the bodies?" Sara asked as she entered the break room. Grissom, Nick, and Catherine were already in there and they were awaiting Warrick, Jordan, and Greg to arrive. "The Valler Drive victims' bodies just barely arrived so now he has four."  
  
"Let's hope Warrick, JB, and Greg found something at their double murder," Nick was exhausted and it showed on his face. This case was starting to get to everyone. "I wonder what's taking them so long. Their bodies are here so they should be here too."  
  
"We are here Nicky," Warrick grinned at his friend as he entered the room, followed by Jordan, and a pale-looking Greg. "There was nothing. Whoever this is, they're good. There wasn't even a struggle and it must have been a quiet murder. Either that or the second murdered twin is a very deep sleeper."  
  
"Why don't Greg and I go and get everyone some coffee from Starbucks?" Jordan got to his feet and acknowledged Greg's look of relief. Jordan knew the lab tech needed to get out of the room and offered a simple and discreet solution. He also knew that with Greg out of the room, Warrick could talk to Nick and Grissom.  
  
"We may have a slight problem," Warrick said once Greg and Jordan were gone. "Apparently Greg stayed in the same foster home as one of the twins that were murdered. He said that thankfully she got out before he did but he didn't want to tell me what he meant by saying that. I don't know if he didn't want to tell me or if he couldn't tell me. Whatever happened back then, it scared him and it still does. I thought maybe one of you guys could try and talk to him. He trusts you two the most out of any of us so maybe he'll open up to you."  
  
"I'll talk to him," Grissom replied. He saw Nick about to argue and held up his hand to stop him. "You're his best friend Nicky. If I can't get him to tell me what's bothering him then there's still hope that you can. I'll talk to him once he and Jordan get back with the coffee. How'd he do out in the field?"  
  
"You'll have to ask Brass," Warrick told his boss. "I know I was supposed to watch him but I didn't want to leave Greg alone in the state he was in. Brass went in to watch how JB was processing. I guess I could have left Greg with Brass but Greg doesn't really know him that well."  
  
"It's all right Warrick," Grissom assured the younger man. He didn't want Warrick to worry about anything on top of everything else he was worrying about. "I'll just ask Brass. He knew the situation and no one was in danger. I think you made the right decision."  
  
Greg and Jordan chose that moment to enter with the coffee. Everyone got their coffees and muttered about having something to do or somewhere to be, leaving only Grissom and Greg in the room. Greg looked at his boss and was thinking about an excuse to leave when his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Greg, we need to talk," Grissom got to his feet and motioned for Greg to do the same. "Let's go to my office." 


	6. The outsiders

Follow the evidence Chapter 6: The outsiders  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I had to get the computer rep for the dorm house to fix my computer. But it's finally fixed so I can update. This chapter's going to focus on Grissom's talk with Greg but the next one will focus more on JB and another murder.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" Greg asked apprehensively. When his boss told him that he needed to talk to him, Greg figured he was in trouble for what had happened in the field. Greg silently cursed himself for letting his memories and his past get in the way of the investigation. If he kept doing that Grissom would never let him go into the field again.  
  
"Not at all," Grissom motioned for Greg to have a seat then sat down behind his desk. "Warrick told me that you knew one of the victim's at the crime scene. He also told me how you knew her. I need to talk to you about that."  
  
"About how I told him that I was thankful she got out before me," Greg interrupted and smiled slightly at Grissom's surprised look. "I got pretty good at reading people while I was in foster homes. It didn't take me long to figure out which foster families wanted me there and which ones did it for the free labour or the money. The family Darcy and I stayed with was the kind that wanted free labour."  
  
"You don't have to keep going if you don't want," Grissom said when he saw the fear that had sprang into Greg's eyes. The lab tech nodded his thanks and waited for his boss to speak again. "I'm going to switch you and Catherine. She can help Warrick and Jordan. You'll be with me."  
  
"You're not going to take me off the case?" Greg asked, slightly confused but relieved. He knew that Grissom hated when his CSIs got emotionally involved, as it lead to burnout but he was happy his boss wasn't taking him off the case. He was beginning to like fieldwork, if only he could get use to the blood.  
  
"We need as many people as we can on this serial killer," Grissom explained. He really didn't want to bring in someone from the dayshift and have Ecklie gloating about needing his help. "And Nick, Sara, and Warrick told me you were getting pretty good at processing. You're going to need all the experience you can get if you want to keep going out to crime scenes."  
  
Grissom tried not to laugh at the relief that immediately replaced the fear in Greg's eyes. He had a pretty good idea of what he was so scared to tell everybody and was furious that someone would do that to Greg. He wondered where social services was when this had been going on. Didn't they check up on the kids? Or did they just forget about them as if they were the outsiders or society? Grissom shook his head to clear it. He couldn't think about things like that at the moment. They had a serial killer to catch. 


	7. Dead poet's society

Follow the evidence Chapter 7: Dead poet's society  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long again to get his up. Finals are coming in like two weeks and the profs like to bury us in work. I can't wait until x-mas vacation.  
  
"We've got another one," Grissom told his team, his sigh evident in his voice. The killer was getting cocky, killing in so many in such a short span of time, and yet they still could not catch him. "Jordan and Nicky, you two take this one. It's at the university again. Brass is waiting for you. I'm going to see if Al has a timeline of the deaths for us yet. The rest of you just relax I guess."  
  
The three of them left Greg, Sara, and Warrick in the break room alone. Catherine had gone to call her baby-sitter to tell her she would again be late. It didn't take long for Greg to fall asleep and Sara soon after him. They had all been working non-stop and it was catching up to them.  
  
***At the crime scene***  
  
"Emili-anne Younger, twenty-six years old killed on her way to a poetry reading," Brass greeted the two CSIs. "Same MO as all the previous victims. I just hope you guys find something before this guy strikes again."  
  
"Nothing like a little pressure," Nick sighed and thanked the captain. He approached the body and left JB to follow. "You want to check the area for footprints or maybe a weapon? Hopefully we'll get lucky this time. I want to nail this guy so bad, preferably before he kills again."  
  
JB nodded and began to look around. Nick took pictures of the body and the surrounding area but nothing was found that could lead them to the killer. It appeared to be another victory for their serial killer. This case was getting extremely frustrating for everybody involved. The public was terrified. Girls would no longer go anywhere alone but were somehow still being murdered.  
  
"Nothing," JB told Nick as he met the older CSI at the Tahoe. If the situation hadn't have been so serious, JB would have laughed at the expression of Nick's face. Right now though, both just wanted to get back to the lab and see if Doc Robbins would find something useful. Nick also wanted to hurry back and see how Grissom's talk with Greg had gone.  
  
***At the lab***  
  
"Don't wake him," Nick heard a voice from behind him. He spun around to find his boss in the doorway of the break room. Nick had been about to wake Greg so he could talk to his best friend. "How long had he been asleep? How did your talk go? Did you find out what was wrong?"  
  
"He fell asleep a few minutes after you left," Grissom motioned Nick out of the room so they wouldn't wake the sleeping lab tech. They went into his office. "One of the foster families he stayed with wasn't a pleasant experience. Actually, I think there were more than one family but the family he stayed with at the same time as the Peterson twin was the only one he mentioned. He said they wanted cheap labour, not foster children. I didn't push him for details but I think it's obvious what happened."  
  
"Poor Greg," Nick murmured. He knew about Greg's family situation, he and Grissom both did, but neither knew what exactly had happened and that he had been treated so badly. "I'll talk to him when he wakes up. Maybe he'll tell me what happened. And I know, I won't push him to tell me."  
  
Nick left the office and went back into the break room. JB was already in there, making a pot of coffee and being as quiet as possible. Nick nodded at his new team member before sitting down in a chair across from the couch Greg was sleeping on. He felt the need to watch over his younger friend but he wasn't sure why.  
  
"Hurry, wake Greg," Grissom said coming into the room. The urgency in his voice left no room for question and Nick had no choice but to wake the sleeping kid. "Robbins found a hair in one of the victim's wounds. It's waiting in the lab for you Greg. We may have just gotten our first break."  
  
"That's great," Nick exclaimed and shared a grin with JB as Greg rushed out to his lab. They all hoped that the hair would lead them to their killer. 


	8. Along came a spider

Follow the evidence Chapter 8: Along came a spider  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Exams suck! The good news is that everything is about to come together in this story.  
  
"Any luck yet?" Jordan asked Greg as the entered the lab. He saw Greg bent over the table, a frown of concentration on his face. Greg looked up when Jordan spoke and gave him a smile.  
  
"The machine's running now," Greg grinned widely. He was positive that they would have the killer once the machine was finished. "It'll be finished in about a minute then we'll know the name of the killer," he got to his feet when the machine beeped, signaling that it was done.  
  
"Look out," Greg heard Jordan yell a second before something crashed on to his head. He slumped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
***Ten minutes later***  
  
"Has Greg gotten the results yet?" Catherine asked as Grissom entered the break room. Everyone except Jordan and Greg was now in there, waiting for Greg to page them with the results. The only problem was that their pagers had been silent ever since Greg left to analyze the hair.  
  
"I'm going to see what's going on," Nick got to his feet and Warrick also stood up. They quickly made their way over to the lab and stopped in their tracks at the sight that met their eyes. "Shit! Greg! Are you all right? Warrick, call an ambulance. He's not waking up."  
  
"Calm down Nick," Warrick pressed his cell phone into Nick's hands and told him to call the ambulance. Warrick crouched down beside the unconscious lab tech to make sure he was still breathing and still had a pulse. "He's alive Nicky. He's going to be all right. He's just knocked out."  
  
"Ambulance is on the way," Nick kneeled on Greg's other side and used a piece of paper towel to dab at the blood on Greg's forehead. "The walls are fucking glass! Why didn't anybody see him? He could have been like this for hours. Come on Greggo, wake up."  
  
"Nicky?" Greg groaned as he came to. He blinked as the light hit his eyes and waited until his eyes could focus before he tried to sit up.  
  
"Stay down Greg," Warrick gently pushed the lab tech back down, gently shifting his position slightly so that he was now lying with his head on Nick's lap. "You're bleeding and you were unconscious for who knows how long. We called an ambulance. It'll be here soon."  
  
"Where's JB?" Greg looked up at Nick and Warrick but couldn't see Jordan. He began to panic when he couldn't see the CSI who'd been in the room with him. "He yelled 'look out' then something hit me. Where is he? He has to be somewhere. Did he go get you guys?"  
  
"I'm sure he's fine Greg," Nick reassured the younger man. He looked around the lab for evidence of the attack and seen a few things, like a shattered bottle on the floor and a portion of the glass wall that had the spider web effect going through it. Something had hit that sheet of glass.  
  
"What happened in here?" Grissom demanded as he, Sara, and Catherine stepped into the lab. Their faces all wore looks of surprise and shock as they looked around and seen the broken glass and Greg on the floor. "Greg, are you all right? Did you guys call an ambulance?"  
  
"It's on its way Griss," Warrick told his boss. "As for what happened, Jordan yelled for Greg to 'look out' then something hit him and he blacked out. We found him and he regained consciousness. The only problem is the JB's missing." 


	9. Lost and delirious

Follow the evidence Chapter 9: Lost and delirious  
  
"I'm all right," Greg protested when Grissom insisted, for the third time, that he was going with the paramedics to the hospital. He protested again when Grissom told Nick to go to the hospital with him. Greg figured they'd need everyone on the team to search for Jordan. "You guys will call when you find him right?"  
  
"I'll page Nicky," Grissom agreed and motioned for the Nick get in the back of the ambulance. "Not only is he going to keep us posted and keep you company but we'll be able to keep you both posted through him. We'll meet you at the hospital as soon as we find JB and we will find him, I promise you."  
  
The rest of the team watched as the ambulance pulled away. They were all worried about Greg but knew where he was and knew Nick was with him. They needed to concentrate on finding Jordan and finding out what happened in the lab. Grissom assigned Catherine and Warrick to look for JB while he and Sara checked out the crime scene.  
  
***At the hospital***  
  
"Your friend is very lucky," Greg's doctor told Nick. Greg had him listed on his emergency contact card so the doctor had no qualms about giving Nick information on Greg's condition. "He sustained a mild concussion from a blow to the head and a sprained wrist, probably from when he fell to the floor. We'd like to keep him here for a few hours to monitor him but after that he is free to leave, as long as he has supervision for the remainder of the night. I'm not comfortable releasing him knowing he'll go home to an empty house. Also, he shouldn't drive for forty-eight hours. You may go in and visit him now."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Nick said and practically ran into Greg's room. he had never been so scared as when he walked into the lab to find his best friend on the floor, bleeding and not moving. "Hey Greggo, how you feeling? Okay that was a stupid question but answer it anyway."  
  
"I'm fine," Greg said, his voice quiet and sullen. He looked up at Nick who could see the worry shining in his brown eyes. "Do you think they found JB yet? He was standing right next to me when whatever happened happened. What if someone kidnapped him? What if he's hurt? What if he's lying somewhere dying slowly? What if he's already dead?"  
  
"You need to calm down," Nick told the lab tech as Greg started to panic. He wished Grissom had let someone else come along too because he had no idea what to say to the kid that would make him feel better. "You know how hard Grissom and everybody works. They'll work twice as hard knowing that you were hurt and that JB is missing. They won't rest until he's found and whoever attacked you and they're put behind bars. You should try to get some sleep while you can. Once you get back to work there's going to be a ton of evidence to process."  
  
"I'm not tired," Greg yawned then glared at his best friend when Nick laughed. Greg shifted until he was comfortable and fell asleep within minutes.  
  
***At the crime scene***  
  
"Hello?" Grissom answered his ringing cell phone, hoping it was Nick. A few feet over Sara stood and walked over to him. "Nick, how's he doing? That's good. No there's nothing here yet but we're still looking. No, Catherine and Warrick haven't found anything yet either. He what? Poor kid. Call me once he wakes up again and we'll come see him. All right. See you then. Bye."  
  
"What'd Nicky have to say?" Sara asked her boss, anxiousness coating her voice. Grissom looked over at her then at Catherine and Warrick, who'd both just entered the room.  
  
"Greg has a mild concussion and a sprained wrist but other than that he's fine," Grissom's voice was tight with emotion as he spoke. "The doctor's going to keep him there for a few hours then Greg will stay with Nick for a few days. The biggest problem is that Greg almost panicked, asking where Jordan was, saying he could be dying or already dead. Waking up to find JB gone really shook the kid up. Nick got him to calm down and he's resting now. Nick will call again once Greg wakes up and we'll go see him."  
  
"Let's try and bring him good news," Sara was the first to speak but her voice still rang with shock. She knew Greg didn't spook easily from horror movie nights with him and Nick. "Did you guys find anything yet? There's nothing much in here except for blood, which can't be processed until Vincent gets here. It'll be slow going since we can't use the DNA lab."  
  
"We searched the entire building but there's nothing," Warrick sighed and fought the urge to punch the wall in frustration. He hated that Greg had been hurt, hated that Jordan was missing, and hated that he couldn't find any evidence against whoever attacked his friends. "We're thinking that whoever did this forced JB out of the building without hurting him."  
  
"There's no evidence to support that theory," Grissom stated the obvious. "But it's better than the only other theory that makes sense. The one where Jordan attacked Greg then ran away." 


	10. Betrayed

Follow the evidence Chapter 10: Betrayed  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to get it posted. Things are starting to calm down now so I'll be able to update more often.  
  
"You don't think JB would attack Greg do you?" Sara gasped, thinking of how Greg would hate that theory. "They get along really great. If JB really attacked him, Greg's going to feel betrayed, we all will. We trust him to watch our backs at crime scenes. . . . "  
  
"You're jumping to conclusions Sara," Grissom interrupted her train of thought. The CSI supervisor watched a slight pink blush creep onto her cheeks and smiled at her before going back to looking for evidence. "Let's stick to gathering the evidence and hopefully we won't have to arrest one of our own."  
  
Sara nodded even though her boss couldn't see her. Catherine and Warrick had again left to go through the building once more, in case they missed something the first time. Every minute that ticked by the team lost a little more hope at recovering any evidence.  
  
"Hello, Grissom speaking," Grissom answered his ringing cell that had broken the silence. "That's great. I'll find Cath and Warrick and we'll be right there. Sara's right next to me. You want to talk to her? Sara, talk to Nicky while I find Catherine and Warrick."  
  
"Hey Nicky," Sara smiled when she heard Nick's reply. Just hearing his voice was calming her. "How's Greg doing? That is good. I hear Griss coming with Cath and War so I guess I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye. Here's your phone Griss."  
  
"Thanks Sara," Grissom took his phone from her and they all went out to the parking lot. They pilled into Grissom's Tahoe and he drove them straight to the hospital. Nick had told them the room number so they didn't have to waste time asking the receptionist but could go straight to Greg's room.  
  
"Hey Greggo," Warrick was the first into the room and grinned when he seen Greg sitting up in bed, looking normal except for a bandage around his head and a sling to keep his wrist immobilized. "I thought you only sprained your wrist. What's with the sling?"  
  
"He wouldn't keep his arm still so the doctor gave him the sling," Nick explained before Greg could open his mouth. Greg just shrugged and leaned into his pillows. "That way he can't move his arm and he'll get better faster. You guys find anything?"  
  
"We shouldn't talk about work right now," Grissom saw Greg's expression perk up at the mention of the investigation and hated to bring him down. He'd rather avoid the subject altogether than give the lab tech another thing to worry about. "Feeling any better Greg? Did you decide where you're staying tonight? Nicky told me the doctor doesn't want you to be alone."  
  
"Nick said I could stay with him for a few days," Greg replied, his tone clearly indicating that, while he didn't mind staying with Nick, he wasn't happy with having someone watch over him. "Why won't you tell us what you found? Is it bad? Did you guys find JB? You did didn't you and he's hurt or dead, that's why you won't say anything."  
  
"Greg, calm down," Catherine grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked at her co-workers before continuing. "The reason we didn't want to say anything is because we didn't find anything. There's no sign of JB or of any evidence. We thought that if you knew JB was missing you'd freak out."  
  
"So he could still be alive?" Greg asked, his voice so hopeful that no one wanted to tell him that Jordan may be the person who attacked him. 


	11. This special friendship

Follow the evidence Chapter 11: This special friendship  
  
"You need anything?" Nick asked his friend as Greg sat down on the couch. Once Greg shook his head negatively Nick sat down beside him. He knew the younger man was worried about Jordan and wished Grissom and the others would find him soon. "They're going to find him Greggo. JB probably ran after the guy and is watching him. I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"What about the hair I was analyzing?" Greg's expression was hopeful as he looked over at the CSI. "The machine had just finished when I was attacked. Grissom was sure that it was the killer's hair. We have to call to remind them that the results are ready."  
  
"The results and the rest of the evidence pertaining to the case are gone," Nick said reluctantly. He hated watching his friend's hopeful expression fall into one of despair and guilt but Greg would be mad if he wasn't told. "It's not your fault Greg. You were attacked from behind. None of us blame you or even for a second thought that this was your fault so neither should you."  
  
"But if I had ducked when JB told me to then maybe our evidence would still be there," Greg retorted but his tone indicated that he was beginning to believe Nick. "If I had ducked then JB wouldn't be missing right now and we might have the killer behind bars."  
  
"If you hadn't ducked then maybe the person who attacked you would have hurt you even worse," Nick pointed out and knew from Greg's expression that the lab tech hadn't considered that possibility. "You were lucky today Greg."  
  
"I don't feel very lucky," Greg yawned and shifted positions so he was more comfortable. He hated the medicine the doctor had given him because it made his tired and he hated the sling because he couldn't move his arm. He heard Nick chuckle softly and turned to glare at his friend. "You find this funny?"  
  
"I think you should go to bed before you fall asleep down here," Nick stood up then helped Greg to his feet. The younger man swayed for a moment before Nick steadied him and then they made their way upstairs.  
  
Nick grinned to himself once he was back downstairs. Greg would be a handful for the next few days as he knew how much the younger man hated relying on other people. Nick jumped slightly, breaking out of his thoughts, when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Nicky here," Nick said into the cell. "Hey Griss. Greg's asleep. Just a few minutes ago. No I don't need to sit down. What's wrong? You found JB? That's great. What do you mean no it's not great?" 


	12. The Traitor

Follow the evidence Chapter 12: The traitor  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I'm home for the holidays and it's hard to get enough time to write the story with five other people wanting the computer. I'll be back in my dorm by Sunday though and there I'm the only one who uses the computer. Sorry also that this is short. It's kind of a lead up to a long chapter.  
  
  
  
"Who's watching Greg?" Catherine demanded as Nick ran into the break room. He sat down in an empty chair to catch his breath before replying to her question.  
  
"Grissom sent Mandy to my house to relieve me," Nick explained, still not quite comfortable with leaving Greg with her but he was needed here. "He said she volunteered so I could come in. I should be back before he even wakes up so hopefully he won't even notice."  
  
"At least he didn't send Vincent," Warrick chuckled as he imagine the fuss Greg would put up if he were left with Vincent. "Did Griss fill you in? He and Sara are at the hospital with Brass waiting for news on JB. I personally hope he's in a lot of pain."  
  
"When we found him he was in the process of killing another girl," Catherine explained when she saw the confused look on Nick's face. She gave him a moment for the news to sink in before continuing. "We searched his place for a clue to where he might be and found an address. We were almost too late but the girl is going to be fine. Him on the other hand, Brass shot him once in the thigh and once in the chest. We still don't know whether he'll survive."  
  
"Grissom was right," Nick murmured in shock. He looked over at Catherine then at Warrick and could tell they felt betrayed by Jordan's actions. "He must have attacked Greg then stolen all the evidence. He'd better live so we can put him in jail for the rest of his life. He could have killed Greg!"  
  
"Calm down Nicky," Catherine put a hand on his arm to try to soothe him. She had a feeling he'd react this way and regretted how Greg would act even more. "We got him. And Greg's just fine, that's the important thing. Jordan can't hurt any of us anymore."  
  
"You're right," Nick took a few deep breaths to calm himself down then stood up. He wanted to go back to his place to deliver the news to Greg himself. "I'm going home to tell Greg. I know he'll be upset but he'll be even more upset if we try to hide this from him."  
  
"We'll go with you," Warrick got to his feet as did Catherine. Nick gave his friends a small smile for their support then lead the way to his car. 


	13. Finding the truth

Follow the evidence  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post this. My computer crashed and then the internet was disconnected because of power failure to the company. But I'm back now and ready to write.  
  
  
  
"All right, thank you Griss," Catherine sighed as he hung up the phone. She, Nick, and Warrick were all at Warrick's house waiting for news on Jordan. Greg was still alseep but they were planning on waking him up once they heard the news. "Nicky, go wake Greg. I've got some good news and some bad news."  
  
"Okay," Nick walked out of the room while Catherine echanged a glance with Warrick. He knew she was nervous about how Greg would take the news that Jordan had attacked him but he had to be told. He was about to say something when Nick walked back in with a sleepy Greg tailing behind him.  
  
"Greg, have a seat," Catherine motioned for the lab tech to sit next to Nick, in case he didn't take the news well. "We know who attacked you and who our serial killer is. I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it straight. It was Jordan."  
  
"This is some kind of joke right?" Greg looked around at his friends' faces, his eyes pleading to them to differ with Catherine. His face fell and a few stray tears slid down his cheeks as no one made a move to disagree with the lady CSI. "Why?"  
  
"That's a hard question to answer Greggo," Nick slide closer to his younger friend and held him tightly. He knew Greg was hurt by Jordan's actions, they all were. "He would kill the girls who turned him down for a date. I guess it was his sick was of payback. But the good news is we caught him. He can't hurt anybody again."  
  
"There is some more news," Catherine interupted hesistantly. She didn't want to overwhelm the young lab tech but this was something everyone needed to know. "I just got off the phone with Grissom. He's at the hospital with Sara, waiting for news on Mr. Chase. He's going to live but when Brass shot him, the bullet pierced his spinal cord. He's paralyzed from the neck down."  
  
"So he really can't hurt anyone again," Greg spoke, his voice soft and small. He was still trying to get used to all this new information and the fact that Jordan, his friend, was a killer. He looked around the room at his friends and hoped nothing like this would ever happen again.  
  
Nick tightened his grip on Greg when the younger man shifted positions slightly. He wanted Greg to know nothing like this was ever going to happen again. He also looked around the room at Catherine then at Warrick before speaking, "Hey, I still owe Sara a dinner." 


End file.
